marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Rassitano (Earth-982)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = White tattoo running from from the top of his head and over one eye. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Bounty Hunter; Reality TV star; Former police officer; | Education = | Origin = Human with police and bounty hunter training as well as technological weapons | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz; | First = The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = A former member of Code Blue turned bounty hunter, Julius also had a television show called 'Mad Dog The Bounty Hunter' that documented his exploits. Julius was known for apparently keeping the weapons of super criminals he had apprehended and mix and matching them into his ever expanding arsenal but the weapons in fact came from his shows prop department and most of the criminals he claimed to have apprehended were in fact caught by Spider-Man. Julius was a showboater who lacked subtle and often didn't hold back, although he was careful to stay within the letter of the law, which had earned him a negative opinion with some police officers such as Captain Ruiz who he used to work with. He became aware of rumours that The Hobgoblin was operating in New York City again and as they had a history, with Mad Dog having been partially responsible for Hobgoblin's most recent incarceration which was what landed him his television show, he planned on capturing him in time for 'february sweeps'. Julius payed the Hobgoblin's brother Daniel Kingsley to provide him with information on his whereabouts as he had done before but was unaware that the Hobgoblin knew that Julius was looking for him and had set a trap. Spider-Girl arrived just in time to save Julius from a group of hidden shooters and was unimpressed that he continued filming their fight, refused to delete her from his footage and admitted that his reputation and feats were just all marketing. Mad Dog handed the assassins over to the police that he and Spider-Girl had defeated and collected the bounties on them and returned to his van to find that she had deleted the footage that included her. He learned that the Hobgoblin was going after con artist Mona Carlo and ran into goons the Hobgoblin had sent, the Black Tarantula's soldiers and Spider-Girl who he saved alongside Mona as they were hurtling to the ground without any webbing. He told Spider-Girl there were no hard feelings and held off on filming until he began to take on the criminals after Mona. Spider-Girl later called on him among many others to help track down a kidnapped doctor who could help her little brother | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets * Kangaroo's boots * Prowler's steel-tipped claw * Cardiac's staff * Cyclone's cyclone-generating belt * Stilt-Man's Legs * Beetle Armor MK I gauntlets | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Despite claiming responsibility for many of his captures he stated he had always been a fan of Spider-Man | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}